mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarec Saffiedine vs. Hyun Gyu Lim
The fight was the UFC debut of Tarec Saffiedine. Hyun Gyu Lim stepped in to replace an injured Jake Ellenberger. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. 4:35. Saffiedine seems relaxed. 4:15. Saffiedine landed a jab and ate a knee to the body. 4:00. 3:35. Lim seems to be getting frustrated. Saffiedine landed a hard leg kick and ate one. 3:15. Saffiedine landed an inside kick and ate one, landed a hard leg kick eating a left to the body. 3:00. Saffiedine landed a leg kick eating a right and dropping, Lim pounced to guard. He caught the kick actually. Saffiedine stood eating a right and breaking, the Chinese crowd cheered. 2:15. Lim looks huge compared to Saffiedine. 2:00. Saffiedine landed an inside kick. He's going after that left leg. 1:35. Lim landed a body kick and they exchanged with Lim landing a right. 1:15. Lim with a right to the body. Lim landed a big counter right and kneed the body, caught another leg kick but Saffiedine stood. 1:00 as he landed another vicious kick and ate a counter right. Lim blocked a high kick. 35. Lim smirked confidently as Stann observed. Saffiedine landed a double jab nicely, blocked a high kick. 15. Saffiedine landed a counter right and a leg kick, the first round ended. 10-9 Saffiedine. The second round began. Saffiedine landed a front kick and got clipped by a right. 4:30. Tarec landed an inside kick. 4:15. Lim isn't cutting off the cage, landed a left and ate a big counter right staggering and another right, and an inside kick and a big overhand right, and a jab there too. 4:00. 3:35. Lim landed a jab. 3:15. Lim stuffed a double. 3:00. Saffiedine landed a jab and a brutal leg kick. And an inside kick. Lim landed a jab. Tarec stuffed a single and landed a big counter right. 2:35. Lim missed a flying knee. Lim landed a jab, breathing hard, ate a counter right landed a right uppercut and another. Tarec landed a counter right. 2:15. Tarec with an inside kick. 2:00. Tarec landed an inside kick. Tarec landed a jab. Another inside kick. Tarec landed a right to the body and a left hook and then a right. Tarec with an inside kick. 1:15 as Lim landed a left. Tarec landed a beautiful counter right hook. 1:00. His hands are much faster, big leg kick. Tarec landed an inside kick. Lim's left leg is bruised. 35. Tarec landed a counter right as Lim came forward. Tarec landed a big left hook and a counter right. Lim missed a big spinning back fist. 15. The second round ended as Lim landed an inside kick and ate a leg kick, 10-9 Saffiedine. The third round began. Lim blocked a hard high kick. Lim landed a leg kick. 4:35. 4:15. Tarec dropped Lim with a big counter right, Lim stood eating a hard leg kick and a jab. 4:00 as Tarec landed a flush high kick, ate a counter knee to the body but got a double, Lim went for a leglock in a scramble, Tarec escaped and got the back. 3:35. Tarec landed a left under. Lim dumped him over, scrambled, dodged a knee as they stood and broke, crowd cheered. 3:15 left. Lim breathing heavy. 3:00. Tarec moving far more. Tarec landed a jab and that leg kick hurt, another dropped him, three more on the ground, ate two upkicks. 2:30 as he pounced passing to half-guard. Hugely bruised left leg. 2:15. 2:00. "Beat him up!" Tarec landed a left elbow and another. "Breathe and recover!" 1:35. And a left elbow. Another. 1:15. Another short left elbow. Right elbow to the body. 1:00. Tarec landed a left elbow. The ref wants work. A right elbow landed. 35. The ref stood them up to cheers. Stann liked it. Tarec landed a leg kick that visibly hurt, and a missed high kick. 15. Tarec landed a big right and a leg kick dropped him, premature celebration, pounced to half-guard, Lim still down after the third round ended. 10-9 Saffiedine. The fourth round began. Lim came out hard and tripped, ate two leg kicks and dropped, ate a body kick and a leg kick nearly falling. 4:35. Another hard leg kick, showing a lot of heart from Lim, missed a knee off that leg. Saffiedine missed a high kick landed a big right. 4:15. Lim keeps prematurely lifting that leg to check, ate a hard inside kick and a big leg kick. 4:00 remaining. Saffiedine kneed the body and that hurt and a big left hook, that hit the liver there. Lim pathetically tried a flying knee and I'm not saying this insultingly. A flying knee to the body dropped Lim, four lefts under from half-guard. 3:30. 3:15. Saffiedine handcuffed him and worked for an arm triangle maybe, landed a right hammerfist, taking the back. 3:00. Lim tried turtling up, Saffiedine got the back, mounted. 2:35. "Elbow!" 2:15. Saffiedine thinking arm triangle. He's working for it, passed over. Lost it. 2:00. Lim defended well. He's exhausted and hurting. Side control here. 1:35. Saffiedine thought about a knee there. "Knee!" Saffiedine landed a left, Lim gave up the back. 1:15. I'd elbow that leg. Saffiedine landed three right hammerfists. 1:00. A right hammerfist. Lim scrambled regaining half-guard. 35 left there. Stann thinks Saffiedine could get a GNP stoppage with a right elbow to the thigh as well. 15. Saffiedine with a right low and then high, looked at the clock, the fourth round ended, 10-8 Saffiedine. The fifth round began and Lim gave a 'war cry' as Saffiedine approached, Saffiedine landed an inside kick. Saffiedine landed a leg kick and another, that hurt. 4:35. Saffiedine landed a right hook and a 'checked' leg kick. Lim landed a right uppercut and kneed the body, left to the body. 4:15. Lim landed a right. Lim creating angles, Saffiedine breathing heavily, Lim kneed the body and landed a right, two right uppercuts, two leg kicks nearly dropped Lim. Saffiedine landed a right. Lim landed a right hook, both men are exhausted. 3:35. Saffiedine landed a leg kick. 3:15. Saffiedine landed a jab. 3:00. Saffiedine doing more walking and circling then fighting, landed a leg kick. Lim kneed the body. 2:35. Lim walking after him with his hands down. Lim checked a leg kick on the other side. 2:15. Saffiedine circling away. Ate a counter left. 2:00 as a leg kick dropped Lim. Saffiedine let him up. The crowd cheered. 1:35 left. Saffiedine landed a right jab. Saffiedine landed a flush high kick and Lim stuffed a double and gave a war cry. 1:15. Walking with his hands down, ate a right jab. 1:00. Lim landed a two or three punch combo. 35. Saffiedine landed a nasty body kick. Lim landed a right and a left hard. Lim kneed the body. 15. Saffiedine landed a leg kick and ate a right, another nearly dropped him ate a flying knee, Saffiedine wobbly, ate a flying knee to the body and clinched desperately, the fifth round ended, 10-9 Lim IMO. 49-45 Saffiedine, sounds odd. Lim's laying down across the cage as Saffiedine leans on his cornermen and against the cage. "He has nothing left, he left it all in the cage tonight." Lim's on his feet. Saffiedine shook Lim's corner's hands and they bowed to each other and hugged. 49-46, 48-47 twice for Saffiedine unanimously. "He's really tough, he's a great fighter." Saffiedine said he wanted to fight a Top 10 fighter.